The present invention relates generally to hand tools and particularly to a clamping and spreading tool for a wide variety of uses in machine shops, cabinet works, etc.,.
In wide use today are various clamping tools which generically include an elongate support member having a positionable and lockable tail stop at one end which cooperates with a remaining screw shaft mounted clamping member at the other end of the elongate support member. The first mentioned stop is referred to in the trade as a tail stop and is manually positionable on the support member, usually a tube, prior to screw shaft advancement of the remaining clamping member.
No provision is made in such tools for exerting spreading forces or action on two related or unrelated objects. Within the term "spreading", as presently used, is the operation of imparting a lifting force to an object.
Known clamping tools are limited to use in a clamping operation as the load contacting (clamping) members are not adapted for imparting force in an opposite direction nor is the actuating member disposed so as to be manually operable when located imtermediate the articles being spread apart.